


Rule Number 1: Wash your catboy

by Kazanma



Category: Extracurricular Activities (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Catboys & Catgirls, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma
Summary: Harold finds a cat in a box.
Relationships: Harold Grifter/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	Rule Number 1: Wash your catboy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any character from DyneWulf Interactive, only Kazuto. And I made this in reaction to DyneWulf's comments about minors and NSFW. So... Read the tags and decide for yourself. And, I don't know, if you like it, tell me about it in Twitter as @grifterson

Grifter finds a box outside of his house. It's raining. He can see something move inside the box, but it's so brief and sudden that he can't help but to think this is a joke for him. Made out of dirty cardboard, he feels bad for whatever is inside it. 

Poking the box with his foot, Harold is cautious about this. Anything could be inside, given the sudden rattle of the box. It doesn't move a lot after he touched it, but it seems like it's a cat of some sort, judging by the sounds.

Harold looks around, if anyone would be interested in it, but seeing that no one is even out of their house at this hour, he takes the box in his hands, and is surprised that it's heavier than he expected for a stray cat.

When closing the door, he notices an ear poking out of the lid, and he tries to pet it, just for the cat to hide again, inside of the box. It startles him, but there's not a lot he can do about it.

Only after setting it down on the floor, and closing the door behind him, is that he notices what's inside. And Harold screams when he realizes what it is.

Yes, it's a cat, but not the kind of cat that has to serve as a pet. No, sir. This... This is strange. Definitely strange. It's, more than likely, a young boy, a teenager to be accurate to his physique, with a tail, cat ears, and sharp nails. His skin is dirty, just like he expected, with the smell he has on him makes Harold back away and cover his nose.

Coughing, Harold is taken aback by this revelation.

Out of all things, he is not sure what to make of this. Getting a stray cat out of a box, and finding that it's just a boy, with cat ears, of all things, it's... disconcerting. 

And to top it all off, the catboy has a collar with a name written on it.

"Kazuto." Harold says it out loud, and it's what makes the cat (boy, ugh, catboy) react, looking at him from below. It makes Harold hesitate when his head goes straight towards his hand, and nuzzles it, like it's the purest thing in the world.

A tiny smile arises from Harold's lips, when Kazuto licks one finger, and how his tongue feels really similar to an actual cat's. It just raises more questions than answers. He can't bring himself to wonder about this, when there are more pressing matters than this.

But, the heat from the boy's body feels so good, he can't, really, leave him out in the cold. It's inhumane, cruel. Besides, no one was really interested in taking care of him, if he was left outside. So maybe, if there's no one willing to take care...

He could adopt him.

Of course, after cleaning him, and figuring out what the hell to do with Kazuto. It's... weird, but it's not something he can't get used to.

* * *

As it turns out, taking care of a catboy isn't as hard as Harold thought. There are multiple articles about catboy grooming and care (and some that he's not willing to enter, for now) that explain the basics. First, if you get a catboy, you should clean it and let it get used to your house.

Which is the stage where Harold is already at. The phone is in his pocket, with all of the information ready at hand, if he needs it. He's carrying his catboy, as he starts with the preparation for the bath.

Heating up water, and dropping Kazuto in a soft manner as he touches the water that's coming out.

"Sorry, baby, I had to put this on." He talks to him, as if he were a human. Which, by the way, he's not. Catboys don't really form part of the human race, apparently. They're bred specifically for becoming luxury pets. Which isn't a fact Harold is willing to engage with in these moments, so he drops it for the sake of his mental health.

Kazuto seems to react well to this, as his sudden scare is gone, and he gets used to the heat of the water. Kneeling in front of the tub, Harold islready grabbing the soap and the shower head. Kazuto's eyes widen, and he backs away, before the quick reaction of Harold brings him back to the place he was before.

"Baby, calm down, okay? I won't hurt you?" Harold is whistling, if only, to soothe Kazuto enough to actually turn it on.

It takes a few moments to make Kazuto compliant and turn the shower head with enough force to not scare him. His hair, which was spiky and black, when wet, sticks to his face and stays down. Then, Harold goes for the soap, and is careful enough to pet him while he's being cleaned.

Kazuto reacts positively to this, as he leaned into Harold's hands. It's barely by touching his head, that Harold hears Kazuto make sounds. Purring, at first.

"You like that?" Grifter finds it easier to talk to Kazuto as if he were human, just to make it easier on him, and he finds that it becomes less difficult to treat him like so.

Harold's already done with the upper body, as he watches the mud and the dirt wash away from his body. It's now that he finds a dilemma. Should he give him the soap, or simply take the matter in his hands anyways?

Heat pools in Harold's body, when he starts thinking about Kazuto showing himself. The thought simply arrives, without outside prompting. 

Noticing the change in touch by Harold, Kazuto decides to ease the job for him, by showing his ass, as his tail sways to the sides. It's mesmerizing, how he behaves like this is simply a routine with a few missteps along the way.

But he gets to work. Harold goes for the legs first, his fingers working on the thighs, and then going lower, to the knees. Kazuto turns around, and shows Harold his frontal side. His dick, which looks out of place in him, by how thick it looks compared to his thin frame, is half-hard, asking, no, begging for some attention. Something more than just fingers grazing along the skin. Something that would make his catboy moan of pleasure and stiffen as he reaches the tipping point of an orgasm.

Harold's breathing becomes heavier, and he wants to have more, just, for a second, more of this. And he can, but it's almost like seeing him makes him more aware of how his body presses into Kazuto's skin, and how, when he applies a lot of strength, it leaves marks in Kazuto's body.

His hands start to shake, and Kazuto seems to notice. His catboy is slowly rising out of the tub, with the look in his eyes being something he recognizes pretty clearly.

He lies down, to give him the permission to do this, to act as he wants. 

"Do it if you want, kitty." Harold feels hotter, just a bit, but it's enough to feel himself become harder.

Kazuto is on four legs, noticing how Harold is opening his legs to invite him, and it's enough approval to put his mouth near his thigh, and ghost his fingers across the surface of his fur, feeling how it changes and moves, in disarray after he moves on to the next area.

The massage is enough of a distraction from his daily worries, that he wonders why this didn't happen earlier in his life.

Once his hands reach the lower edge of his briefs, under his shorts, that Harold notices the change in behaviour. Cautious of not provoking him, Kazuto leaves small kisses on the spots he has massaged.

Harold lets out a small sigh of contentment, as Kazuto looks up. Harold nods for the sake of letting him know he's alright with this. Then, as his shorts are dragged forwards, he helps with the undressing part of this script. It's easy, but he hopes Kazuto won't have trouble with this.

Once his dick is free, it falls on his belly, making a _flop_ sound. Kazuto looks at it with caution, like it can hurt him, but Harold's sure that he's interested in it. He wants it just as badly as Harold does.

Kazuto's hand touches the base of Harold's dick, circling two of his fingers around it, and it feels like he's waking up again, just as heat is pooling around his lower stomach. It's lovely, just... lovely. He can't form words in a coherent order, since his brain just thinks about Kazuto's mouth covering the tip of it.

And yet, he still hasn't done that.

His tongue is flicking the head of his dick, licking only when it comes to the slit, being sure to start on the underside of it, where the head and the shaft join. It makes Harold moan when it happens. It's a new sensation, full of surprises. A sudden burst of energy coming from that place.

Was this the experience of receiving a blowjob? If so, Harold wishes he could keep it forever. If only he could last long enough to enjoy this sensation for a whole day, but it's clear that, just by that, he can feel his body react too well to this. His feet curl, and small gasps come out of his mouth, willing to indulge in this moment.

Harold closes his eyes, and then, he realizes his dick is almost melting with the heat. But the sloppy sounds Kazuto makes reaffirm what he's doing. 

He's giving Harold a blowjob, in the slowest way possible. 

It's painful, how badly he wants to fuck his mouth and make him moan, but there's a lot of beauty in how long he's taking in his dick. His mouth feels soft, and warm, and so overwhelming that he just moans in reaction.

He pets his head, as the ears move around his fingers, twitching so many times he's sure to leave it be before he angers and bites down.

And then—

Teeth lightly graze the head of his dick, and a sudden rise in Harold's voice makes him aware of what's happening. He's starting to leak. 

"You can— Uh, you can let me do this to you, if you want." The offer falls in deaf ears, as Kazuto keeps on sucking, earning another gasp from Harold.

It's so good it starts to hurt. Almost like he's going to pee, but he can't quite reach the spot, too close for comfort, but at the same time, he can feel the pleasure rising, coming from the inside of his body, as he can only gasp and curl up before he inevitably releases.

Almost at the moment to finally release, but when he starts building up, he notices the change of pace. It's faster, as if he wanted to finish, but then, just as he's about to scream, it stops. 

He cries out in pain and pleasure, wishing for this to stop, but that would mean not feeling his mouth cover his whole dick, and having his balls played with, massaged. They're heavy, with how little time he spends pleasing himself. Time is of essence in his life, and many times it isn't possible to spare a few moments of alone time. So he ends up scrapping this.

But he knows this will change.

It has to, now that Kazuto is here.

After all, one of the rules of having a catboy, was just to feed him with milk, but there were a few that speculated that come would be equally good for catboys.

"Please let me come. I— I want to come." Harold is admitting this, as he gets to experience, again, the sudden rise in speed, and the slow, gradual decrease in it, just to torture him. To delay this further and enjoy it for what it is, a change in pace.

Harold decides to pet him, if only to see whether it works or not. Just to see.

Kazuto leans into the touch, looking at Harold's eyes, just as he keeps sucking, swallowing the entire length of his dick. It's amazing, the sight of this, his presence here, maybe, just maybe, Harold didn't make a mistake in these few years.

He lets go, and when his dick is out of Kazuto's mouth, he doesn't feel pleasure. Harold comes without ceremony or a bang, it's just his dick leaking come out of the slit, as Kazuto strokes Harold's full length, petting him to completion.

Harold is gasping for air, when it's done. Looking at himself, it's a mess on his belly. And he's sure that will leave a worse stain on it if he doesn't clean it up. But Kazuto takes the route of licking his fur clean. 

Harold's eyes are half-open, as he keeps licking Harold clean and doing his best. His job is done when there's nothing visible on his fur, except, of course, the obvious reminder that someone had cleaned it with liquids.

Maybe he didn't make a mistake by adopting him, after all.


End file.
